


TARDIS门打不开啦

by Tile



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tile/pseuds/Tile
Summary: cp接龙活动，抽到的是11xTARDIS
Kudos: 2





	TARDIS门打不开啦

希望下次能抽到邪教💪！

（ ~~烧香拜拉屎龙有用吗~~ ）

――――――

“上等时间领主换不锈钢脸盆――”，如果TARDIS有社交帐号的话，这会是她发出的第一篇帖子，可惜她没有社交账号，也没有同类可以分享时间领主养育心得。

她很少有需要变成人形的时候，拜托，各位，她可是宇宙里最棒的船，让她亲自出场必须得是非常非常非常重要的事才行，最好是重要到时间线坍塌或者500个太阳同时毁灭之类的……

而不是――路过的熊孩子把普通耶鲁钥匙断在锁芯里，害得TARDIS自己也打不开她那破木头门这种无聊透顶的事情。

本来这种事是不会发生的，或者说至少TARDIS会有办法避免它发生，控制台上甚至真的有那么一个按钮能专门解决“钥匙孔被堵住”这种紧急情况，但是鬼知道博士之前都干了些啥，导致这些备用措施全部都失灵了。

“博士都干了些啥”属于世界上就算每秒每个方向分别有80台摄像机来记录下他的行为也弄不清楚的问题。

博士也打不开，他唱着小歌拉门的时候就发现了，撅着屁股从里面往外面带劲瞅那黑咕隆咚的钥匙孔。

他打了好几个响指也无济于事，虚情假意地试图安抚TARDIS，然后拿出音速起子对着锁扫了半天，才想起来TARDIS的门也属于木门，棒极了，连续白扫描了好几回的音速起子都想从口袋里甩开脑袋给他鼓掌。

这是真的，这些都写在音速起子个人博客的最新更新里，如果你提前订阅你就会收到新邮件提醒。

TARDIS决定自己亲自出去开锁。

糟透了，耶鲁钥匙头上居然还黏了口香糖，糟心熊孩子行为比被反锁在家里的时间领主还令人迷惑。

“你是谁？”身后突然出现博士的声音，把正蹲在门前在专心捣鼓的TARDIS吓了一跳。

“你怎么出来的？啊等等，这我知道。”TARDIS还没有习惯脱离时间线的这临时搭建的大脑，下意识地拒绝了解答，却发现人形的自己暂时没法预知未来，她抬头又打量这个突然冒出来的博士，开始重复自己刚才的问话：“所以你是怎么出来的？”

博士则努力地用眉骨瞪着面前这个在别人家大门口捣乱的嫌疑犯，下巴鼓得谁都能看出来他有多咬牙切齿。

瞪了好一会儿他才把目光移开，瞟了一眼她身后被堵得严严实实的钥匙孔，又迅速抬起胳膊看了一眼手腕内侧的大金表。

“今天不是万圣节吧！希望你父母教过你在捣乱之前――先学会敲门！”

哇哦，这小偷今天吃了熊心豹子胆了。TARDIS心里想。

“不是我干的！”疯姑娘懒得解释，直接给了新博士一头，撞得五秒后俩人一摸脑门，额头人均一座微型平顶山。

“是你！”博士噎住，捂着脑袋想找杯豆浆顺一顺喉咙里的半大块馒头。

“你居然让未来的自己帮自己开锁？绝了。”与此同时TARDIS也弄明白了这位博士是从何而来。

“为什么？他们为什么要这么做？人类都怎么了？”博士头顶冒出了无数个小问号，弯下腰跟TARDIS一起研究那无可救药的钥匙孔。

“谁知道呢，让我先把门给炸了吧。”TARDIS说，语气有点狂，还有点兴奋。

不愧是你。博士心里想，然后从口袋里掏出一个小试管，在TARDIS眼前晃了晃：“这个东西可以专门溶解口香糖……”

他话音未落，“砰”地一声，锁芯炸了。

……

等烟散去，该堵的还是堵着，断掉的钥匙头依然坚定不移地呆在错误的地方耀武扬威。

未来博士耸了耸肩，重新把试管拿出来，在准备第二次设置炸药的疯姑娘眼前抖了抖。

门顺利打开了，里面的“另一位博士”正毫不知情地仰面躺在地上，晕得一塌糊涂，像是偷喝了River藏的酒。

而生龙活虎的未来博士则翘了翘食指：“这样会使事情好办得多。”然后他小心地绕开门口的这个自己，跳着踢踏舞跑去控制台给自己写留言卡片，好告诉自己怎么做。

“我刚刚意识到自己浪费了自己人生中宝贵的半个小时。”一边写他一边还自言自语，TARDIS则没有理他，蹲下身来仔细端详着躺在跟前的博士。

她不确定这位没理智的小偷是不是情急之下又拿头撞门了，遂伸出手温柔地揉了揉博士额前肿起来的那块大包，然后她的指尖开始冒出金沙……肿包消失了。

来自未来的博士在控制台边心不在焉，偷偷瞟到了这一幕，咬着笔杆窃喜，然后走过来把写好的卡片丢给地上的自己：“我走啦！”

“不用去折腾购物网站客服了，帽子码数没变。”TARDIS冲着他的背影唠叨。

虽然她明确地知道那顶帽子绝对不会按时送到这一任小偷手中。

未来博士离开了，喝了假酒的博士也即将苏醒。

等他醒来，就会看到外面的光顺着门口掩着的缝照进来，TARDIS里空荡荡的。


End file.
